


im genderfluid

by depressedtrashcant



Series: i love pidge and will use this to show it [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, thats it man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedtrashcant/pseuds/depressedtrashcant
Summary: summary? i dont know her





	im genderfluid

**Author's Note:**

> im genderfluid and felt like a girl and coincidently i had this idea so i made this

Pidge was sitting on the floor in front of Lance's bed -having been forced there for bonding time by him and Hunk- when her phone buzzed twice, indicating a text.

_Probably from mom, not like it could be anyone else considering I have no friends the rest of my family is gone-_

_ _"Nope, not going through that rabbit hole today," Pidge muttered, tapping on the text._ _

_ _"What?"_ _

_ _"Nothing, Hunk."_ _

_ _ **Mom** _ _

_ _*insert I'm dumb she's a lesbian tiktok here*_ _

_ _ Me after you came out, thinking about the times I asked if you liked a boy in your class. LOL_ _

_ _Unfortunately, Pidge had her volume at full she just blasted that to Lance and Hunk._ _

_ _"I'll be right back," she said, awkwardly pointing her thumbs at the doorway running out, phone in hand._ _

_ _ **Mom** _ _

_ _*insert I'm dumb she's a lesbian tiktok here*_ _

_ _ Me after you came out, thinking about the times I asked if you liked a boy in your class. LOL_ _

_ _ **Pidge** _ _

_ _thats funny but also you just blew my immaculate and amazing cover of being pidge gunderson: the guy_ _

_ _ **Mom** _ _

_ _Read 8:17_ _

_ _That made her laugh a little, and for a moment she felt confident enough to go and tell Lance and Hunk that she was indeed a girl, then Pidge heard one of them getting up and she immediately noped out of there._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i sure hope this is understandable


End file.
